That's What Love is For
by The Andromeda Rose
Summary: Sonic & Amy have a fight about religion, &, it breaks them up...So, it's up to Fate if they get back together.


**This story has **_**always**_** lingered in my head every time I listen to Amy Grant's song, & ever since I made Sonic & Amy into a couple. The original plot I had was that Sonic & Amy actually separated because of an argument. & then several weeks later, they're both at the same lake & both decide that it's silly to let an argument separate them, thus, they go in search of each other & meet up at the lake that same night & are reunited. But, in this one, they've only been separated for a about a week or two because Amy still believes that Sonic is Catholic, but in reality, he's not, he's Baptist.**

**Please, any Catholics out there reading this, please forgive me. I'm not prejudice against you nor any other religion. Catholicism is the only religion, besides Protestantism, that I know pretty well.**

**But, for those of you who are offended by this, think on this for a moment: In a relationship, both people must be right with the Lord. So can you really love Jesus & love someone else who doesn't love/have a full relationship with Jesus? Would that somehow dissolve you're relationship with Jesus if you tried to love someone of a different religion? (Buddist, Mason, Mormon, Catholic, Moslim, ETC.) The question Amy is asking the Lord, is "Do we really have a close relationship with You Lord? Will it affect mine Lord?"  
& the Lord will give her His answer for her through this event.**

**By the way, If you have nothing nice to say, then DON'T say anything at all (includes Flames!)! Other than that, enjoy the story!**

**Andi**

**XXX**

**That's What Love is For**

**By: The Andromeda Rose**

"I hate it when Amy does that!"

"Sonic, don't be mad at her; she's just really upset." the black & the white hedgehogs stood beside their blue friend.

"Yeah, don't worry Sonic, she'll soon come around." Silver tried to comfort his friend.

"I know. Just can't believe that this "religion" thing started! I'm _Protestant_ & she refuses to even associate with me because my parents are Catholic. I'm a convert-I'm not Catholic!"

"Didn't you tell her that you're a convert?"

"I've tried to but she won't listen to a word I say; she thinks I'm lying! Just because I _was_ Catholic, doesn't mean that she has to go shoving Protestantism down my throat!"

"Uh…Sonic…" Shadow pointed behind the blue hedgehog & to a pink one.

Sonic swung around & faced the fear he feared the most: Amy stood at the doorway ready to cry at any moment, "Amy! Amy, please, listen; I didn't mean what I said. It's all-"

"Save your breath Sonic! I'm not going to stay with you any longer!" she burst into tears & ran out of the room.

"Amy!" he tried to follow her, but Shadow stopped him, "Let her calm down before you try to speak with her."

"I-I…Amy…" he sighed heavily, "What are we going to do about Roselle, Shelby, Hibiscus, & Zuriel? They're going to grow up without a father if Amy continues to refuse to listen to me."

The black hedgehog glanced to the blue hedgehog, & then to the white one, "Silver, I think you should go check on her; you're like a brother to her; she should listen to you." true, Silver & Amy were close-_very_ close-so close, they could do _anything_ together (within reason), they trusted each other so much, & stood up for each other-they were, in a sense, closer to each other than anyone else on the ship (Sonic & Scarlett excluded). In fact, they were once lovers. They had even talked a few times about having children together.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later." the white hedgehog left to go find Amy, &, hopefully, comfort her.

"Don't worry Sonic; before you know, everything'll be straightened out & it'll all go back to normal." the black hedgehog tried to put on a smile to cheer up his friend.

"I hope so." his happy, cheerful, excited, bubbly personality was gone & replaced with probably the saddest that Shadow's even seen him.

"Now that's not the Sonic _I_ know. Sonic, I _know_ so."

When the blue hedgehog responded, he seemed to be in a totally different world, "Yeah…I'm gonna go out for a while…maybe it'll take my mind off it for a few minutes." he got ready to take off, "I'll see ya…" he forced a sad smile onto his face (which was useless.)

For one of the first few times, Shadow felt sorry for the blue hedgehog, & actually _missed_ that irritatingly, bubbly personality of his, "See ya." Shadow watched as the blue hedgehog ran off, & not even bother to make his famous "blue blur" behind him.

When Silver found Amy, he found her on the runway of the _Blue Typhoon._ "Amy, are you okay?" no answer. He knew that she as ignoring him, but that didn't stop him. As he approached her, he could hear the gentle sound of whimpering (which brought back bad memories.)

"Amy, are you okay?" he asked again, only this time, he was greeted by harder crying. Sometimes, he seemed to be like a father to her [like now] since she didn't have any parents like Silver, "Come here & tell me what's on your mind eh?" he sat down next to her on the wooden box. Slightly starling him when she quickly turned around to face him, then buried her face into Silver's chest fur like she & Scarlett had done so many times before. When they first started to do it, though, it had made him uncomfortable & he never understood why they did it, but soon figured out that they sought security, & this was the most secure place to be: in Silver's arms with their face buried in his fur.

His mind briefly wandered to the time that Scarlett told him about the first time she cried next to Shadow when he was younger, on the ARK; he became frightened when she made that odd noise & tried to cuddle next to him. It had confused him on as to _what_ she was doing-shedding _water_ from her eyes?

But, of course today, Shadow knows what tears are, because he's seen them come from his own eyes & how they are caused: through sorrow, grief, pain, anxiety, fear, & many other ways…&, he had, of course, become accustomed to the usual routine with the females & _his_ chest fur.

"Shh…it's okay Amy; I'm here." Silver held the crying pink hedgehog in his arms, "It's okay Amy. Shhh…" he continuously rotated between telling her that "everything was okay & it'll be fine," & "don't worry, everything's going to work out fine."

He stroked her pink fur & quills, "It's okay; just calm down." he tried saying it very soothingly to her, but it didn't seem to work. Then, an idea hit him: whenever he was upset, Scarlett usually sang a song to him, but in this case, he thought it best to hum for now.

Very gently-ever so gently-did he begin to hum the song "That's What Love is For" to the pink hedgehog. This lasted for a while, & it also seemed to calm her down some. He pulled her closer to his body & continued to hum the song, "Shhh…it's going to be okay Amy. Everything'll be straightened out in no time." when he had said that, Amy lifted her head up, with tears still filling her eyes, & looked at the white hedgehog in front of her, "Silver, he's not going to change! He's stuck with his religion & he's not willing to change! Only Jesus can change his heart now."

"Amy, listen, he's a Christian Baptist."

"Silver, as much as I trust you, I don't believe you this time!"

"Ames, you've got to believe…" before he could continue, she had already gone around the corner & down to the ground running towards the lake, "…me." he sighed knowing that it'd be hard to find her without the others' help.

Sonic stopped when he came back to the lake. He sat on its bank near the water & remembered the time when he was baptized. Golly! Was he scared when he saw the water. He knew that he'd _have_ to get in when the music stopped-literally. He managed, though, remembering that he was doing this for his Saviour.

He sighed, also remembering that he had a problem with Amy & the religion he is, "I'm _not_ Catholic any longer! Why won't she listen to me?" his gaze fell to the moon & the pine trees reflecting in the clear water, then he noticed himself in the reflection, "Yeah, I know exactly where you are-you can't get out & neither can I." he hugged his knees up to his chest as he continued to stare into the clear water.

"_Sometimes we make it, harder than it is, to take a perfect night, & fill it up with words we don't mean, dark sides best unseen, & we wonder why we're feeling this way."_

"Why doesn't he just come out & say he's Catholic! It doesn't make any sense! Just admitting that you are won't do any harm…" she too sat on the edge of the bank of the same lake, except, this bank was above the water about three feet, "but it would do a great deal of harm, considering that our children will be confused from time to time on who's religion is better." staring out across the lake, she saw a fish jump up out of the water & fall back down to where it came from, "If only it were that easy: jumping out of the problem…but, then you'd fall right back into it." she threw a rock into the lake. But, little did she know that Sonic was directly across from her across the very same lake.

"_Sometimes I wonder if we really feel the same, how we can be unkind, questioning the strongest of hearts, that's when we must start, believing in the one thing that has gotten us this far…"_

About, a half hour later…"Amy!" Silver looked around near the bank of the lake in hopes of finding his best friend. He looked ahead of him only to find nothing. Once again, he looked out across the lake, &, instead of seeing nothing as he had seen many other times before, he saw a pink figure huddled up on the bank, "Amy!" he shouted & waved to get her attention, then proceeded to use his telekinesis to float above the water & across the lake.

"Amy!" he dropped to his knees next to her then threw his arms around her, "Amy, please don't _ever_ stay out for this long again. _Please."_

"Silver, I'm fine!" she snapped at the silver hedgehog, "J-just…leave me alone!"

"Amy, I've been searching for you for almost an hour. Amy, you shouldn't be out here!"

"Why can't I? I'm old enough to take care of myself!" she stood up & started to walk quickly away from the area.

"Amy," he caught up with her, "you're a _female._ You could very easily get hurt or _worse."_

"Just leave me alone Silver!" though she didn't mean to, she shoved him rather roughly away from her & accidentally cause him to stumble backwards & into the lake. She only glanced back when she heard a loud _splash!_ & continued to run. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it was that she wanted to be alone. Nobody around. Just her, & the Moon…

"_That's what love is for; to help us through it._

_That's what love is for; nothing else can do it."_

Sonic glanced up when he heard a loud splashing noise come from across the lake. It was Silver, & he seemed to be having a rough time trying to get out.

Standing up & taking off to the other side of the lake, he stopped next to the white hedgehog, "Need some help there?" he reached out & grabbed his friend's hand & pulled the dripping wet hedgehog back onto the bank. The green algae didn't help but showed on his pure white fur, "What happened Silver?" he said as he picked some of the green water plant off of the other hedgehog's back.

"One word: Amy." he sounded both a little irritated with & concerned for Amy.

"Amy did this? But she's back at the ship isn't she?"

"No, she's been gone ever since she left us & I came out here to find her & bring her back to the ship. I tried to talk with her-I don't think she meant to-but she pushed me away from her & I stumbled into the lake."

Sonic chuckled slightly when he heard this, "Are you okay?"

"I just got a bruise here & there, but other than that, I'm fine. But…I don't think Amy is."

"Where is she? Where'd she go?"

He pointed in direction she went, "She ran off in that direction, but-" before he had the chance to say more to Sonic, he was already talking to a blue blur. He ran to catch up with him & soon arrived shortly after he had stopped next to Amy.

"_Round off the edges,_

_Talk us down from the ledges."_

"Amy!" he saw the pink hedgehog ahead of him, "Ames, please."

"Go away! I don't want to speak with you!" she turned her head away from the blue hedgehog jogging next to her.

Next, Silver gave it a try, "Amy, listen, remember when you went to visit your family during the Summer a few years ago?"

She sighed heavily knowing that he'd make her listen whether she wanted to or not, "I remember. What about it?"

"Remember, during the Spring that year, that the Marios converted from Catholicism to Baptist like Scarlett had done?" he watched as she nodded her head, "Well, the next Sunday, during the early morning service, Sonic was convicted of his sins & he asked me how he could accept Christ as his Saviour, so I showed him the Scripture passages that showed how to become saved. At the altar call-during the regular service-I went with him up to the altar & he accepted Him as his Lord & Saviour. After church, the pastor I showed him more Scripture." he paused, & chuckled a little, remembering what happened next, "During the evening service, he was going to be baptized in the river next to the church-& you know his fear of water-golly! He had the hardest time with that!" he glanced to the blushing blue hedgehog who gave him a scolding smile, "Anyway, he was saved & baptized on that same day." once again, he glanced toward Sonic, but his time, he gave the blue hedgehog an orange envelope entitled, "April of 2001," "Here, I found this for you."

When Sonic looked at the envelope, he knew exactly what was inside it. He mouthed the words, "Thank you Silver." to the white hedgehog.

As for Amy, she was much too upset to even notice that Silver had given Sonic the envelope, & personally, she didn't really care about its contents, "If you were saved, then why didn't you tell me so Sonic?"

"Amy, there was so much going on during that time-Eggman was working overtime-Cosmo's death-us trying to retrieve all seven of the Chaos Emeralds-that was a hectic year."

"Sonic, I-I…" she stuttered, unwilling to believe him.

"Ames, let me show you something." he motioned for her to come closer.

"Sonic…I…"

"Amy, please believe me. What my mother said is not true; I'm not a Catholic, I'm a Baptist. Take a look at the envelope."

She glanced down, & proceeded to open the envelope that Sonic gave her. The first thing that she pulled out was a certificate of baptism. She glanced back up for a short second unbelievingly, then back down to the envelope.

"It's my certificate of baptism." he began, "I was baptized on the 15th of April, 2001, in the river next to the church." indeed, this was his certificate of baptism alright-there was no doubt that this was forged-everything was in it's proper place. She recognized their pastor's signature; it was the same pastor who baptized her-Pastor Maple.

She reached back in the envelope & pulled out another envelope with pictures inside it-pictures of _Sonic_ standing in the baptismal of their church. The next picture was him going under, & the last was him completely soaking wet, & stepping out of the river.

"Sonic…you…"

"I kept trying to tell, but you never listened to me; you kept refusing to listen."

"Sonic, I'm sorry! I really wish that I'd've listened to you. I'm so sorry Sonic."

He took her into his arms & kissed her, "It's alright Ames; I forgive you. Shh…I forgive you. It could happen to anyone. I understand why you doubted me." he stroked her fur & quills as she cried into his chest, "I love you Amy." he kissed her once again, "Thank God that this is all straightened out; if it hadn't, I don't know what I would've done."

"I know." by now, she had stopped crying & was gazing up into Sonic's eyes, "I don't know what would've happened if it had gotten too far out of hand."

He exhaled sharply, "& we'll never find out-thankfully."

Assuming that they were readying to go back to the _Blue Typhoon,_ Silver started walking down the path a little ways until he noticed that no one was walking with him. He turned around in search for his friends & noticed the two sitting on the edge of the bank, he smiled as he watched the two snuggle against each other for warmth, "That's what love _is_ for…"

"_Give us strength to try once more,_

_Baby, that's what love is for."_

**Golly, that is a beautiful song as well as many others…if you want to listen to the full song, you could try typing in the Youtube search box "That's What Love is For by Amy Grant" or something along that line. One thing for sure: the song's title is definitely, "That's What Love is For," & the song's artist is Amy Grant. Weird, I just noticed something, Amy Rose's name is the same as Amy Grant's name…odd ain't it?**

**Oh, well, I've gotta go! & if you Read, please Review?**

_**One last thing before I sign off: I thank my Lord & Saviour, Jesus Christ, for helping me with my stories. Without Him, I wouldn't be here right now.**_

_**Thank you Jesus!**_

**The Andromeda Rose**


End file.
